Counting Crows
by Darkfire Kitten
Summary: Some believe that to tell your fortune, all you have to do is count the crows on a fence.


Hello, thank-you for clicking and I hope you enjoy. Reviews will be appreciated and loved.  
-Standard disclaimer here-  


* * *

The blond smiled as the wind whipped through somewhat long hair that was kept relatively tame by a red and white bandana. Early that morning he had been interrupted in the middle of his breakfast of eggs, toast and maple-glazed peameal bacon by his older twin who had decided it would be a perfect day for some brotherly bonding. He supposed he was lucky that he was already dressed, and that he'd been given the time to slip on a pair of shoes before being all but dragged out his front door, but he did mourn slightly for his lost breakfast. He knew that by the time he got home it would have been long since devoured by his most loyal companion, Kumajiro.

He glanced over at where his brother was sitting by the wheel and the elder decided to strike up an idle conversation about one of his countrymen's recent movies. They had been doing that for a while now. They would spend some time in silence, only for one of them to come up with a topic of conversation that they would talk about for a while before falling into comfortable silence once more. The radio playing a local station made up for the down time. All in all it was surprisingly relaxing, given who it was that had abducted him from his house.

It remained rather peaceful between them until the bright blue convertible, red was "too cliché, and hey, didn't he think blue was so much more heroic", let out a sputtering sound and began to slow down. His brother expertly manoeuvred the vehicle onto the dirt shoulder before if came to a complete stop. Looking over for an explanation he spotted his brother slumped forward with his head resting on the steering wheel. He was about to ask what was up when the older nation's shoulders began to shake and when he sat up it was obvious that he was laughing. "Well bro, looks like we're out of gas."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and ask just what was so funny about that, the younger of the pair decided to use his words for a more useful question. "Well, do you have an extra tank or something?"

Silly grin slapped across his face like nothing was wrong the older replied, "Nope! But no need to worry, I'll just call someone to come help us out." With that he whipped out his mobile and began punching away at buttons for a moment before chuckling a bit. "Oops, battery's dead." He held up the device to show that his statement was true before pocketing it again.

He groaned, burying his face in his palm and shaking his head slowly. "How can you forget to charge it so often? How does your boss ever get a hold of you?"

"Hey, it's not a big deal. You have your phone don't you?"

Eyes snapped up to meet his brother's with obvious irritation. "No. No I don't. My phone is still on the kitchen counter, along with my wallet, my ID, my bank card and my money."

"Well, what's it doing there?" The elder crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to look annoyed.

"I didn't get a chance to grab it while you were kidnapping me this morning."

"You don't gotta make it sound like I comm.-" A pointed look from his little brother stopped him in his tracks. He raised a hand in front of him defensively, "Shutting up."

The younger let out a sigh as he collected himself. "We're on a scarcely travelled road in the middle of the Canadian prairies. We have no gas, and no phones, and it's not likely anyone will be just coming by anytime soon." His tone was even as he recounted the information before sighing again, unbuckling his seatbelt, and grabbing the door handle to let himself out of the vehicle.

Looking back he noticed that his brother had yet to make a move and was still staring at him silently. "Well, are you coming or not?" The tone of his voice, and a raised eyebrow was enough to tell the older nation that no would not be an accepted answer.

Not that he would have declined anyway. Once the confusion washed away and he realized what his younger brother was doing he quickly hopped out of the car, quite literally, as in, not even bothering to open the door. He started into a rant about how a hero wouldn't let someone go walking off in the countryside alone. There could be werewolves or murderers or something, and he needed to be there for protection.

Glancing over at his baby bro who had just pulled a backpack from the car's trunk and slung it onto his back, and was also clutching a couple of plastic water bottles that were obviously taken from the case he kept in his car, he saw the younger roll his eyes. He didn't miss the small smile that graced the younger's lips at the same time and couldn't help grinning to himself at that fact. It seemed he wasn't really too upset about what had happened. At least, it wasn't too hard to make him smile again.

A while, and several kilometres later, the pair found themselves still walking the rural road, still surrounded by acres of golden wheat. They had kept up a light banter for a while now, but when the elder realized his brother had stopped responding he turned to see just what was going on. The younger was several strides behind him and looking off to the side of the road. "Hey bro, what's up?" He asked, backtracking to close the space between them again.

"Crows." The quieter of the two nodded in the direction he was looking.

Following his brother's gaze he saw that there was, in fact, a group of crows gathered on the fence about twenty meters off the road. "Yeah, what about 'em?" He wasn't particularly interested. After all, crows weren't exactly a rare sight by any means.

The younger shrugged. "Some people believe you can tell your fortune by counting the crows on a fence." A light laugh as he caught his older brother's gaze. "It's silly though."

His grin didn't waver as he watched the other. "Yeah it is, but it sounds fun. So, how do you know what," He paused, looking to the fence again and taking a moment to tally up the large, black birds, "Seven is supposed to mean?" He looked back in time to catch the hint of red flushing the younger's cheeks, and his grin softened a bit.

"Let's see," the younger's eyes turned toward the sky thoughtfully for a moment. "One for sorrow, two for mirth," He began ticking them off on his fingers as he all but sang the lines. "Three for marriage and four for a birth, five for silver, six for gold, and seven is for a secret that's never been told." He looked away, obviously embarrassed about being so silly in front of his brother.

Said brother continued to grin, possibly wider than usual, as he spoke up. "A secret that's never been told, huh? I think I have the perfect one." He stepped forward and chuckled lightly at the surprised squeak he received when he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him closer. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to his brother's ear before whispering so softly the other nation wasn't sure he had heard quite right. Looking at the older blond with an expression of confusion, said blond repeated himself more clearly this time.

"I love you, Canada."


End file.
